In the tobacco industry, various types of rigid packets are produced, for example: packets having a rigid outer package formed by folding a first blank (dispensable) normally defined by a collar of cardboard or similar, and by folding a second blank also made of cardboard or similar and defining an outer package; or packets whose outer package is defined by a first rigid package formed by folding a relative blank of cardboard or similar with or without a respective collar, and by a second rigid package formed by folding a relative blank of cardboard or similar, and housing the first package, which is at least partly removable; or packets, in which a rigid outer package—normally, though not necessarily, opened wallet-fashion and formed by folding a relative blank of cardboard or similar—houses a number of identical or different groups of cigarettes, each having a relative rigid package with or without a relative collar, or houses one or more groups of cigarettes, each of which has a relative rigid package with or without a relative collar, and is associated with one or more objects of a different nature.
Normally, each of the above types of packet is produced on a specially designed packing machine.